Smile for me
by Gaara's Panda-hime
Summary: Margo's spent ten years of her life with her brother working for The Joker, when the Clown prince expands and sends Margo and her brother to Central city, her life gets more complicated. She tries her best to not have blood on her hands but when she's left standing with a gun to Flash's head she has no option but to pull the trigger, the repercussions were not what she expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Pan) So I figured I would try my hand at a Young Justice story, so yes here it is.**

 **Pan) I own nothing but the OC's.**

 **XXXXXXX**

Being the underling of a criminal mastermind can be daunting, annoying and sometimes down right deadly but it sure has a nice fat pay off. That is if the goodie goodie super-chumps don't catch wind of the dirty dealings of the boss and if they do, either fight or turn tail and run. It all depends on who you serve in the land of the baddie and how devoted you are to them. I know some lackeys who would die for the big boss they serve. Mostly if they serve the A lister baddies like Joker, Penguin, Captain cold, Zoom, and a few other top dogs they're devoted, to.

Me? Not so much.

Sure I'll kick some super butt but once it gets out of hand and the bodies start to fall, I'm out I'm not one of those crazy devoted lackeys. Even thought I work for one of those A listers I mentioned, it's mostly due to family issues that I'm even where I am. Okay it's total because of family, specifically my older brother Martin. He's raised me most of my life our mom died due to labor complications and our dad ran off on us when I was three and Martin was fifteen. We were alone Martin was stuck with a three year old and no real idea how to take care of me so he fumbled his way through everything. With no way to go to school because no one would watch me with out being paid he dropped out and got a low paying job at a diner in downtown Gotham. The pay wasn't enough to keep on our utilities and pay the rent of the upper middle class apartment we lived in, so once the money we had was gone we were evicted. Martin packed what he could in a suitcase and two large back packs and we were homeless for a few weeks staying in either shelters or on the streets under overpasses.

Martin would take me with him to work and the owner would make me pancakes drowned in maple syrup and butter and a big glass of chocolate milk. I would sit at the counter stuff and my face full of pancake and watch as Martin bused tables and took orders, sometimes I would help. Martin would let me carry creamer for coffee or straws or silverware it helped him get bigger tips from older couples it was always.

 _'What a sweet, strong boy caring for his young sister.'_ Those tips were always the best he once got a hundred dollar bill from an old woman who patted his shoulder and said he was a good boy before she left.

Mrs. Murray, the owner of the diner was the one who found our new apartment, it was a few blocks from the diner and the rent was just cheap enough that Martin could afford it. He took the offer and we moved in the day he signed the lease papers and payed the first months rent and the deposit. The place was a tiny two bed room there was a living room just big enough for a ratty couch and scratched coffee table and our small twelve inch TV sat on a blue milk crate. The kitchen was more like a kitchenette it was narrow and 'L' shaped but came with the stove and refrigerator both were barely in working condition. And the bathroom was also tiny the sink sat so close to the toilet that you would bash your elbow every time you went and the bathtub shower combo sat right next to the toilet. The place had a total of five windows all of which were ancient and only the one in Martin's room would open. The paint was pealing and discolored the dark blue carpet was worn and nearly bare in a few spots, the linoleum tile in the kitchen was scuffed and chipped but it was a house and it worked for us. We lived in that crappy apartment for three years, we had developed a routine in those years Martin would get up make some pathetic attempt at breakfast. Wake me up I would get dressed we would eat put our dishes in the sink put on our shoes, then leave we would walk the eight blocks to my elementary school Martin would ruffle my hair and leave for work. After school Martin would meet me in the same place he dropped me off and we would walk home, that all changed on a hot July evening at 4:24pm.

Martin picked me up from school and told me we had to go cash his check which was a twenty minute bus ride or a forty-five minute walk. It was on a bill week and Martin only had a dollar and ten cents, two bus tickets cost three bucks so we had to walk. The weather was horrid my backpack made my back sweaty and my feet hurt and I was cranky but I put up with it. Because I knew there was an ice cream shop across the street from the bank and the smallest ice cream they sold was a dollar. We made it to the bank and I looked across the street at the ice cream shop and Martin sighed, dug into his pocket handed me the dollar and stood at the cross walk as I crossed the street turning when I got to the other side waved at him and pushed open the door. The ding of a bell and the arctic blast of the air conditioner had me sighing I tossed my backpack on the chair to a booth and went to the counter. The woman behind the counter smiled and asked me if it was the usual I nodded and she walked away and came back a few moments later with a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a spoon. I was sitting at my booth eating my ice cream when the first three cop cars screeched to a stop in front of the bank, followed by four more who started to set up a barrier then four different news vans pulled up. Then a S.W.A.T team, the woman from behind the counter and the others at the shop ran to the windows to watch with me. They chattered among themselves about what was going on.

 _'What happened?'_

 _'A robbery of course, Misty.'_

 _'Oh, my I'm glad I cashed my check on my first break.'_

 _'David, shut up.'_

 _'Why?'_

The woman who gave me my ice cream sat down across from me and touched my hand I looked at her and she gave a sad smile. She knew Martin was in there and she told me he would be alright, I didn't believe her, Martin wouldn't be alright not at all.

I was right.

I sat in the ice cream shop for another three hours the police had managed to get in and capture the robbers and save most of the hostages. I shoved my way out of the ice cream shop and dashed across the street when the cops brought out the robbers and the hostages. A cop caught me and lifted me off the ground asking me what I was thinking, I shouted that my brother was coming out. The cop held me and I saw the men being shoved into the cop cars were wearing white face paint and looked like bad versions of circus clowns. Martin waked over with a cop and the cop holding me placed me on my feet and I tackled my brother in a hug and noticed he was wearing a G.P.D jacket and it was zipped closed. He told me we would have to go to the station that he had to answer a few questions so we climbed into the back of a police car and arrived at the station fifteen minutes later. I was lead to a hard plastic chair and Martin was taken somewhere else I sat with my back against the back of the chair my feet hanging and I kicked my feet back and forth. After a while a male cop asked me if I wanted something to drink and I accepted he came back with a can of Pepsi and a small bag of chips he gave them to me and left. Martin came back out an hour and a half after he went back he was wearing a different shirt he patted my head and a police officer took us home. Martin never told me what happened in that bank but I figured it out, it was the catalysis for us being pulled into the life of dirty deeds and dark night back ally dealing.

It was a week later that a man in a tee shirt, jeans and sneakers approached us while we were on our way home Martin had just picked me up from school. My backpack hit my back as I jumped the cracks in the sidewalk singing a song about not stepping on them or you'd break your back the man stepped out of an ally and slipped over to Martin like oil. He talked low so I couldn't hear Martin looked down at me then back to the man and spoke back, the man gave me a slow look then shrugged. Martin took my hand and we followed the shifty man to an even shabbier part of Gotham boarded up windows, buildings covered in graffiti and gang tags, scattered trash and busted beer bottles littered the ground. We were lead into one of the boarded up buildings that used to be a newspaper printing factory before it was moved to a better part of downtown. The man lead us down to what was presumably the basement of the old building there were old tattered couches ripped and stained recliners and wing-backed chairs scattered around. There were a group of men playing a card game of some sort at a barley stable card table and a handful of others were on the questionable furniture either watching the static filled TV or sleeping. We walked down the center of the room a few of the men followed us with their eyes the man stopped in front of a thick wooden door that seemed too new for the building and told us to wait as he knocked then disappeared behind it.

I stood gripping Martins hand for all I was worth and I smashed as close to him as I could get without him holding me. The door banged open and a woman with blond pigtails tipped in black and red in a black ruffed mini skirt with a red diamond pattern edging the bottom of it and a midriff leather halter top of black and red. She wore thigh high leather boots the left was red and the right one was black her face was covered in white face paint and black eye liner ringed her eyes bringing out the deep blue. She skipped over and stopped looking over Martin and then down at me and gave a big toothy grin before she spoke.

'Well ain't chu a cutie pie!' She had a sort of New York Bronx mixed with deep south accent it was odd sounding yet welcoming and endearing. 'Do you wanna come wit' me while Mista J talks to your Brotha?" She said holding out a hand.

I look up at Martin and he gives a small nod and I let go of his hand and reached out for the woman's and she gripped it with a wave she drug me off to the farthest part of the basement. She dropped onto her knees on a half deflated beanbag chair and tugged a box out from under a wooden stand flipping the lid up I saw it was full of dolls. From cracked porcelain dolls to dollar store Barbies and there were doll clothes shoved to the bottom she pulled a black haired porcelain doll out and started to brush its hair.

'So what cher name Cutie pie?' I watched as she brushed the dolls hair with a slow careful hand stopping and undoing snags by hand then going back to brushing it.

'Margret but I like being called Margo.'

'Margo,' Her lips formed a pout and she seemed to think it over and then her grin broke out again. 'I like it, it's a nice name.' I looked at the white faced woman.

'What's your name?' She gently set the doll down and picked up one of the dollar store Barbies and started on its hair.

'Harley.' She handed me a doll and a brush and we sat and brushed the hair of all the dolls and changed them into different outfits. As we finished the man came back out with Martin in tow and moved over to us Harley looked up and grinned at them.

'So how'd it go, is he in? Are ya' in?'

'Yeah, I'm in.' Martin answered and looked at me. 'So will Margo in a few years.'

My brother had sealed my fate that day. After Harley and I replaced all of the dolls and she gave me a crushing hug. Then skipped off to the out of place door and disappeared through it, Martin and I went back to the apartment and had lunch while Martin told me he would be getting a new job with the people we had just met. That I would be starting a training program and I might not get to go to school as often anymore, I looked at him and tilted my head. I didn't really care for school but he had been so strict about me going not letting me miss days, talking about me graduating because he never got the chance too. I didn't say anything to him I just helped with the dishes and did my homework then we watched TV until I went to bed.

Martin woke me up the next morning telling me we had to go back to the old paper building, it was 7:30 in the morning. I asked him about school and he told me I wasn't going today and to hurry and get dressed I rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans a tee shirt and my ratty sneakers. Martin was standing by the door holding an apple he tossed it to me and we left it took us nearly a half hour to get to the building as we walked into the place I saw there were a lot more people than yesterday. Martin stopped and looked around and found who he was looking for and walked off me at his side. We stopped in front of the man from yesterday he looked down at me and waved me away, I looked up at Martin he wouldn't make me leave.

'Margo, stay here.' Then he was gone following the skinny man.

I looked around me I was in a sea of half painted faces, masks, sneers and glares I quickly ran to where Harley had taken me the day before. I dropped onto the greenish bean bag chair and fished out the box of dolls flipped open the lid and pulled out the black haired porcelain doll and started on its hair. I was three dolls in when Harley crouched in front of me in the same clothes from yesterday but without the face paint.

'We're gonna go see a friend a mine, let's go.' I hesitated, what about Martin. 'Your brother knows, come on.' I put the dolls back and followed Harley.

We got into a dark purple car with black seats and she tore out of the ally it was in and ran two red lights and three stop signs. A few sharp turns later and another two ran red lights the car screeched to a stop, Harley turned it off and got out leaving the key in the ignition. I followed as we walked up to what looked like an old abandoned nursery there were men standing guard by the door who nodded as we passed by and more people walked the halls. At the end of a long hallways was a closed door and Harley shoved it open shouting.

'Ivy!' She ran and wrapped a red haired woman in a hug.

'Hello Harley.' The woman-Ivy- returned the hug and her eyes fell on me. 'So she's the one?'

'Yeah, ain't she just the cutest?'

'My babies are far cuter.' She said as her fingers ran over the leaves of a flower, she walked towards me her tight green dress shifting with her. Fingers gripped my chin and tilted my head up. 'But we can do something with her, I suppose.'

'This is gonna be so fun!' Harley squealed.

I found out that my idea of fun and Harley's idea of fun were different on so many levels I spent the day running laps around the basement of the nursery. Then I learned some self-defense -I just got tossed around by Harley and Ivy- and Ivy made me learn the names of plants and what they were. I did some target practice with knives throwing them at paper targets and dummies made of straw and cloth. After nearly six hours Harley called it quits and we said goodbye to Ivy and I endured the terrifying car ride back to the paper building. Martin was sitting laughing with the skinny man and a few others when we came back he looked up and smiled at me and waved me over. I told Harley bye and ran over to Martin while she skipped back to the wooden door.

'Did you have fun, Margo.'

'Not really, you?' A near creepy smile slipped over his face as he answered.

'I did.' I didn't say anything else.

That's how the next four years went. We would come to the building Martin would do jobs for who I later found out was The Joker I would go train with Harley who was the Jokers girlfriend of sorts I guessed. It was honestly hard to tell with how often Harley complained about him then a few minutes or hours later she was gushing about undying love. Sometimes our training would take us to Ivy's place or to Catwoman who took me free-running where she made me jump crazy long distances between crazy high buildings. I lost count of how many times a whip around the wrist or ankle saved me from being sidewalk splat art. When we weren't training Harley was using me as her human dress up doll she would dye and cut my hair and put it up in different styles. Put me in at least four different outfits a day and paint my nails every other day, I loved it. It was like having a mother or what I assumed having a mother was like, Harley was kind of nuts but she cared about me. She would defend me against some of the men who looked at me too long or made off putting remarks about me. I was only ten at the time so all the comments like that got the man hit in the gut with Harley's bat and the next day they would be gone.

During that four years I learned I had a power it was Psychokinesis I found it out on one of my training days with Harley and Ivy. I had to fight some of Ivy's henchmen and when one came at me with a knife I threw my hand up to block the blade and the man went flying back smashing into the wall. Harley had squealed in excitement and told the rest of the men to do what the unconscious one did they all pulled various blades out and moved towards me. I was backed into the wall behind me and in a panic I threw my hands out and the five other men were all slammed into the wall slumping down to the floor with the first man. That episode had added a whole new regiment to my training which drastically cut the amount of time I got to spend with Martin, which in its self had dwindled to us walking to the building and then home and eating dinner together. Martin was a whole other story about the four years, he had changed drastically from my kind, caring, loving over protective older brother who encouraged me to go to school and do things I loved. Who would make pancakes for dinner and do anything to keep me safe and out of danger, now he encouraged me to steal and hurt people. He was rushing Harley on my training so I could go out and do the Jokers bidding with him, it was like he wanted it to become a family thing.

He only became more obsessive over it when Harley told everyone about my power and made me demonstrate it. Martin loved how violent it was, how destructive it could be I didn't have the control to toss just one thing whatever was in the general area my hand swung got knocked back. Martin made it his personal mission that I hone my power and be able to cause the utmost mayhem with it. I didn't want to but Martin was all I had left and despite the fact he had changed rapidly he was still my brother and I loved him. So I threw myself into training with my power and after a year I had the control to toss only what I wanted to move. It was like a huge invisible hand swatting away whatever I concentrated on, I found organics were harder to throw back unless faced with danger or I panicked. Inorganic things I could toss around with easy and even pull them towards me in a swift yank. Harley had told me in bubbly excitement one day that she was told one day I might be able to levitate myself and other things moving them with gentleness instead of the sharp, harsh movements I had mastered. I only smiled at her and we went back to brushing the hair of her dolls, we were brushing the dolls hair when Martin ran over to us and dropped down next to me smiling he gripped my shoulders and turned me towards him.

'Margo!' He said excitedly.

'Yes?'

'You can come!' He answered practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, he seen my confusion. 'With us on the exchange at the docks!' Harley squealed and clapped her hands the doll she held falling to the ground.

'Come on Margo, I'll help ya' get dressed.' Harley stood and pulled me to my feet, dragging me down the hall. She said I could wear what I had on, a pair of blue jeans a black tee shirt and a pair of sneakers my hair was its natural white blond but had light blue streaks running through it. Harley pulled it back and braided it down my back, then pulled out a bag full of make-up she smeared my face in white then lined my eyes in black, it was simple but no one would know me.

The dock was freezing and smelled like old fish, salt and sweat old rope was wound up and piled everywhere old fishing nets and cages lay piled up. The place was like a creepy, smelly ghost town I stood back away from the group and waited my head swiveling toward every noise finally a car pulled up and three men climbed out. Martin stepped forward and talked to the lead man who waved the other two forward they opened a briefcase Martin smiled the white paint on his face mixed with the green made his smile seem darker. The two men who came with us pulled out guns and shot the ones holding the briefcase, shock took over my body as I watched them fall to the dock. The leader of the two dead men started to babble trying to save his own life pleading to my brothers better nature then with a speed I didn't know my bother possessed he pulled out a gun and shot the lead. The man fell to the dock and I screamed, his vacant eyes staring at me as blood poured from the gun shot in his forehead, my eyes blurred. A large hand on my shoulder had me tearing my eyes from the dead man and looking at Martin his white and green painted face dotted with red. His once bright green eyes were dull and dead as he stared at me he leaned down and his eyes grew slightly clearer as he spoke.

'Get used to this Margo,' He squeezed my shoulder his fingers digging into the flesh as he let go and stepped beside me to walk past he stopped. 'Besides you should be fine with this after all you've killed two people yourself.' His words hit me like a train as he walked to the car the other two men following. Slowly I turned and walked to the car my eyes were dry of any tears and I said nothing as we drove back to the base.

It was a year after the dock incident that Martin told me we would be moving, Joker wanted to expand his territory to other cities. It seemed some of the big baddies were working on making a group effort to torment the world and Martin -and by extension me- were selected along with a few others to move out and expand. Martin and myself would be moving to Central city. Little did I know that us moving would force me to make life changing decisions and it all started the first day I met him the annoyance of my being, Kid Flash.

Martin and me had been in Central city for over three months doing recruiting for the Clown gang and had the people we needed to pull off a heist and let the city know that the Joker was branching out. The original plan was to blow up the cities museum an hour before closing and have a pile of joker playing cards scattered by the stairs. I was able to talk Martin into changing the plan to blow it up after hours, telling him we didn't have the man power to do it while it was full of people. He had looked at me his eyes narrowing before he agreed and left to set it up with a few others. We put it into action three days later it was ten thirty at night, I was crouched behind a red sports car gripping a twelve inch lead pipe. I was wearing black spandex shorts that stopped mid thigh with a red ruffled mini skirt, a red tank top calf high tight fitting black boots. My white blond and blue streaked hair was braided back and my face was covered in white make-up my eyes thickly lined in black eyeliner and black eye shadow my lips were painted with black lip stick. Martin and a few other cronies planted the bombs and set it all up.

Martin was wearing black pants and a black long sleeved shirt and his face was covered in white make-up and he had green smeared down each cheek. The goons were wearing what they always wore and each had on a generic dollar store clown mask. The bomb was set and the goons hightailed it away from the building as Martin checked over the four small bombs they had set up. It all went wrong from there the goon we had sent to scout for security cameras had apparently missed a few so the wail of distant sirens split the air. Martin turned and ran from the building ready to signal for them to set the bombs off, the man with the hand-held was a little trigger happy and detonated the bombs too soon. The sound was deafening I shrieked and ducked down throwing my arms over my head the roar of fire filled the silence the bomb let behind.

Slowly I dropped my arms and chanced a looked over the hood of the red sports car and gasped at what I saw. The street was littered with rubble and debris from the museum a few of the trees that had been on the side walk were now leafless or cracked and skewed. I saw the goons running around trying to out smart the red and yellow blurs zipping around them, rounding them up like the stupid cattle they were. My eyes scanned the street faster and finally found who I was looking for and my eyes widened and my mouth fell. Martin was laying in the middle of the street bits of rubble, and leaves covering him, he wasn't moving before I thought better of it. I was jumping over the car sliding across the hood and sprinting full out towards my brother.

'Martin!' I screamed, drawing the attention of the two who had rounded up our goons and had them tied up. I stumbled over the ruined street the lead pipe fell to the ground with a clatter as I righted myself and made it to Martin and dropped to my knees at his side and shoved him to his back.

'Please, please, please.' I babbled as I watched his chest letting out a half laughing sob as I saw it rise I reached out and shook him trying to wake him up. 'Martin, hey come on we gotta go, Martin!'

The scrap of the feet against the debris littered street had me swinging my hand out my power knocking the boy in yellow back into the other man. I twisted still in a crouch and took them in I saw it was Flash and his sidekick Kid Flash my eyes narrowed at them as Flash said something to the boy who nodded. I reached out and shook Martin again trying to wake him so we could run, he let out a pained moan I glanced down and saw his eyes flutter. My eyes snapped up at the sound of someone sighing, Flash was rubbing the back of his head.

'I can't take in a kid.' He muttered. 'Look kid I'm going to give you a free pass just this once, you're too young to be in the gang you're in. Get out while you can, besides I can't take in a girl crying over her brother.' I watched as the boy next to him looked up at him in shock his mouth hanging open.

Martin's hand gripped my knee and I looked down at him, he had one eye open and I smiled then looked back to the superhero and his sidekick. My smile slipped and my eyes narrowed again Flash gave a short nod and walked away towards the goons his sidekick looked after him then looked at me then back. Throwing his hands up he walked after his mentor, I stood and helped Martin to his fee and he leaned on me as we moved to where the car was parked. I kept throwing looks over my shoulder but they never followed, it took Martin two weeks to recover.

Over the next three years we had our fair share of run ins with Flash and his brat sidekick and a slew of other bad guys. I somehow got out of having to kill any of them I would beat them down and leave them bruised and bloody but alive. I prided myself on the fact I've been in this life for ten years and had yet to kill anyone with my own two hands and I wanted to keep it that way. Now there was a moral to my tragic back story and that is even though I was raised for ten years to be a bad guy I didn't want to be one.

So that leads to my current situation, Martin had pulled me out of bed shouting that the base had been found and that we had to go. I stumbled down the hall after him as he grabbed the duffle bag he kept some guns in. I was wearing a pair of black cargo shorts a green tank top my hair a fluffy mess and the white make up I hadn't take off a few hours before was most likely smeared, smudged and mixed in with the black and purple. Martin was strapping guns to his person as he raged about our idiot security and how they would pay for being so lax, as he went on I pulled on my boots. Martin handed me the duffle and told me to strap up and help out as he quickly smeared some white cover up on most of his face leaving patches of tanned skin exposed. Then he was out the door running down the hall of our live in base, I rooted through the bag and found my two favorite guns an old single action six shooter and a 9mm. Checking the safety on the nine I shoved it securely into my boot and opened the barrel of the revolver and checked the bullets before slipping them back in and snapping the barrel closed. Gripping the revolver in my left hand I ran out the door and down the hall the way Martin had ran I made it to the railing that over looked the 'common area' it was just a large open area of the basement of the wear house that we covered in old carpet and old furniture. I skidded to a stop and gaped at what I saw Martin and a few of his goons were standing around a pretty well beaten on and securely tied up Flash. Without much thought I placed my free hand on the rail and jumped over it and landed on one of the couches in a crouch. Stepping down I moved over to the men and stopped next to my brother who looked over at me and smiled a toothy grin.

"Look at this Marg! We got him, we got The Flash!" He said with a wave of his hand at the tied up man.

"How?" He started laughing the sound low and gravelly.

"Some chemical compound one of our egg heads came up with some crap about rearranging his molecular structure and slowing down his metabolism." Martin placed his foot against the kneeling mans chest and shoved him knocking him to the floor. "The mighty Flash is as touchable as any man now." He whispered softly as he lifted the gun in his hand.

"Are you gonna kill him boss?"

"Of course you idiot, he's been a pain in the ass for too long!" Martin barked, as an explosion rocked the building.

"What the hell was that!"

"Damn he must have backup," Martin snarled dropping his gun then looked at me. "Margo, finish him off then meet at the place." He didn't give me the chance to reply before he was gone his goons following.

I looked at the red clad man in front of me as he struggled to get back to his kneeling position reaching out I grabbed one of the lightning bolts adorning his mask and pulled him up. Once he was stable I stepped back gripping the revolver in my hand he looked up and gave what I assumed was supposed to be a smile but it came off as a grimace. Why, why did it have to come to this if I did this if I killed him I'd be what Martin wanted, wasn't that why I did everything I did? For him for my big brother, the man who did his best to raise me with what we had. The reason he joined the Joker was to help me, right?

"Hey Kiddo, we meet again." I glanced back at Flash. "See you're still in, when will you listen?" I don't know what possessed me to talk to him to answer him it shocked me and if the look on what I could see of his face it shocked him too.

"He's my brother." Was the answer I gave trying to convince myself as I clicked open the barrel of the revolver and dumped out the bullets checked them and slid two back into the chamber and pocketed the other four.

" _He's all I have."_ I though as the barrel clicked as I closed it and pulled the hammer back.

"Let's play a game." A twisted smile slipped over my lips. _'Play the part Margo, someone may be watching.'_

"Come on kid think about this if you do this the whole Justice League will be after you." The masked man said trying to talk me out of it.

I ignored him. "The game is simple really, I point at you and pull the trigger if you live then it's my turn then if I live it's back to you." I aimed the gun my finger on the trigger.

"Come on kid don-" I pulled the trigger, the hollow sound of an empty chamber filled the air.

"Click." I whispered, my grin growing as I lifted the gun to rest under my chin. _'You can do this.'_

"Kid, kid wait!" The hollow sound filled the air again.

"Click."

"Come on stop this, it's not even funny, playing with your life." His voice was filled with what sounded like genuine concern.

"It's just a game." I pointed the barrel back at him. _'Dear god, thank you.'_ Another explosion shook the building.

"This is not a game, Margo!" My eyes widened in slight shock at the usage of my real name before I smiled at him, tilting my head to the side and leveling the gun again.

"Life's just a big complex game of cat and mouse no one gets out alive Flashly, don't be so serious, it's bad for you." The hammer clicked back my finger rested on the trigger.

 _'It's all a game Margo, do it, do it now!'_ The sound of the gun firing rang in the empty common room the thump of his body was muffled some by the ratty carpet.

"Bang." I whispered as my hand dropped to my side and I looked at the still man and licked my lips, tasting what remained of my purple lipstick.

The revolver was painfully knocked from my hand, skidding across the floor and I spun to see none other than Batman standing on the landing I had jumped from earlier. I cursed and ran for the exit jumping over the body of Flash another Batarang whizzed past nicking my arm and lodging into the wall. The Bat would be too concerned with his comrade to give chase I knew this but I ran full speed down the hall anyway slamming open the fire exit door. Fled down a side ally and slipping into the first unlocked car I found with shaking but still nimble fingers I hot-wired the car, slammed it into drive and floored the gas peddle. It took me nearly two hours to get to the safe house I left the car on the side of the road in a sub-division and stole a bicycle some kid was to lazy to lock up. The last forty-five minutes were spent panting and puffing as I peddled the pastel blue mountain bike, I saw the safe house come into view it was a run down farm house in the middle of nowhere. Climbing off the bike I let it clatter to the ground and jumped the two stairs to the porch banged on the door with the code so no one shot me when I shoved it open. Martin was sitting in a dusty recliner he sat up and smiled at me when I walked in.

"Margo!" He said loudly spreading his arms wide. "Did you do it? Is it done?" He asked giddily the smile slipping to something darker.

"Yes." I said, the corner of my lip twitching into a smile. _'What did you do, Margo?'_

 **XXXXXX**

 **Pan) Well, how's it so far?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pan) Oh my gosh, I got a better reaction to this story than I thought I would. Two reviews and a few favorites and follows, you guys are awesome!**

 **Pan) Here we have chapter two, I still own nothing.**

 **XXXXXXX**

" _Stupid Martin, I'm not getting lazy I can out-shoot any one of the idiots that work for us."_ I thought in annoyance as I reloaded my new revolver and took aim at the paper target.

It's been two weeks since the whole base incident and Martin has been harsher than usual on the gang, we now have two new security men who know the punishment if our new base is breached. They saw what happened to the last two who failed, lets just say it wasn't pretty. Martin was also cracking down on me, he was pissed that I lost my revolver and that I didn't have the time to get a trophy off of Flash. He let the trophy thing go once I told him that Batman had gotten involved and that he was the reason I had lost my gun. After that Martin had insisted -more like forced- me into doing more firing range practice, it was now five days a week for four hours a day. He also cracked down on me perfecting my Psychokinesis saying I was slacking off and not trying hard enough to reach my maximum potential. I ground my teeth as I pulled the trigger of the gun and filled the target with six new holes within two inches of each other.

With a sigh I set the gun down and pulled off the earmuffs letting them set around my neck as I went and retrieved the target. I grinned at the hole filled paper and tossed it onto the pile setting on the floor glancing at the clock I saw my four hours for today were up. I walked back to the table dropped the earmuffs with a thud and picked up my revolver and made my way to my room to clean the gun. Our new base was another rundown abandon building on the east side of Central city it had a basement that held the commons room and a sub basement where we had the firing range set up. Then three floors above for bedrooms or training rooms for hand to hand combat or weapons training and a few were used to store food, one room was full of old refrigerators packed full of food.

My room was on the top floor at the end of the hall the lock on the door was broken so I had a pad lock set up on it to keep the creeps we bossed around out. I fished the key out of my pocket and opened the pad lock flicking the latch away I kneed open the door and stepped in kicking it shut behind me. I had few things in my room I had a bed -minus the frame- it was a nice twin with light blue sheets and a purple comforter and two pillows with yellow cases. A circular throw rug sat in the middle of the concrete floor a purple tote sat at the foot of my bed filled with my clothes and an array of boots and shoes were piled near my desk. I found it while I was scoping the place out and made two of our goons carry it up here for me, the top of the desk was covered in little boxes. They were filled with my make-up: white cover up, an array of different colored lipsticks, eye-shadows, nail polish bottles, and a handful of eyeliner pencils. The drawers were filled with different colored hair dyes from neon's to normal's for when Harley came to visit and had the urge to dye my white blond hair. Her last visit had left me with cotton candy pink colored hair with light blue streaks running through it, so I was hoping she would visit again soon.

I grabbed the cleaning supplies for my revolver off of my desk and dropped cross legged onto the rug, setting everything down I pulled my pink hair from its messy ponytail and redid it tucking the stray hairs into the tie. As I meticulous cleaned my new baby my door opened and the intruder spoke his gruff voice not foreign to me.

"Your brother wants you dressed in your costume and ready for the meetin' in twenty." I didn't give the goon an answer he knew what it was, he grunted and left slamming the door.

I finished cleaning my gun five minutes later and stood cracking my back leaving my cleaning supplies on the floor I set my gun on the desk. Kicked off my shoes and walked over to the tote at the foot of my bed and rooted around for an outfit that would match my crazy hair with a hum I pulled one out. Stripping out of my shooting clothes I pulled on a pair of charcoal colored spandex shorts and a black and pink checkered tulle mini skirt. A charcoal gray midriff baring corset with pink trim, I sifted through my shoe pile and pulled out a pair of black thick high heeled boots with pink lace ties that stopped just below my knee. Pulling on a pair purple socks I pulled the boots on and laced them tightly and hopped off my bed and walked to my desk and looked in the foggy mirror as I quickly and masterfully applied my make up covering my face in white then lining my eyes with a thick coat of black and painting my lips deep blue. I fished the gun holster with my nine in it from my desk and strapped it to my left thigh and hooked a belt I made around my hips with a holster for my revolver. I stepped back gave myself a once over in the mirror grabbed my key and pad lock and walked out of my room and locked it tight and dropped the key in the pouch I had on the belt for extra ammo. I made it to the briefing room with two minutes to spare, I sauntered past all the goons and up to Martin and sat on the chair next to him he shot me a glance and went back to looking over the room. After the two minutes was up Martin stood and spoke.

"Tonight we show those Justice jerks what we stand for the boss gave me instructions on where the Joker gas is being stored and where he wants it released. You all have your directions and instructions on where you are to take the gas and a few of you have directions for another plan to help Poison Ivy release a plant toxin. Boss told me they leaked a bunch of different areas of where the stuffs being held to confuse the Justice jerks but I know the real location but be warned that you may run into one of the goodie two-shoes. Either Batman, Green arrow, maybe Superman," Martin stopped and shot me a look I cringed. "And even someone who was supposed to be dead, it seems my dear sister missed her target and the Flash is still alive." A mummer went through the room. "But, we can do this if we stay together and act as one mind we can take down the League and take over Central city for Boss!" Martin shouted and a chores of 'Joker' was shouted back. "Now move out." The room started to empty and I stood to follow but Martin gripped my arm tightly.

"We will be discussing why the Flash is still alive when this is done." His grip tightened painfully before he let go and walked away I rubbed my arm before following him to the cars.

 **XXXXXXX**

The place where the Joker gas was supposed to be held was an old grain building ten miles outside of town. The cars pulled up and Martin got out I followed and the nine other goons got out of two other cars and a van. My hand fell to the handle of my revolver and Martin hefted his semi-automatic higher as he walked towards the building the goons following behind. The large sliding door opened with a high pitched squeaky groan, and it took three of the goons to shove it fully open I stepped inside, what I could see by the light of the moon was dirty concrete floor, heavy machinery, huge buckets and large wooden crates. I heard a shout of 'all clear' and then the lights flickered on and illuminated the rest of the building I saw it was two stories. I walked to the rail and looked down and saw crates with huge 'J's spray painted in purple on the sides of them, the Joker gas.

I shouted that I found them and made my way down the metal stairs. My boots making loud clanging sounds as I jogged down to the base floor, the goons followed me down and I instructed them as they picked up the crates and hobbled them up the stairs. I looked around and saw more crates like on the upper floor and scuffed my foot on the floor kicking up a cloud of grain dust.

 _'Way to send us to a freaking ticking time bomb.'_ I thought as I kicked up some more grain dust and looked back to the crates.

There were only two crates left, and they couldn't carry them fast enough. As the goons came back and grabbed the crates I cast another look to make sure we got them all and started to follow. They were halfway up the stairs when someone else from the top floor shouted and gun fire rag out. The two goons at the top of the stairs with the first crate staggered and dropped it, with startled gasps. It bounced down the stairs crashing into the goons behind them knocking them both down the flight of stairs. The crate they had bounced and skidded across the floor busting open to spill canisters of gas across the concrete floor I scrambled back to avoid getting hit with anything.

I looked to the first floor and saw as my goons ran around shooting rapidly at anything that moved, all the training they did out the window. I kicked the canisters of gas out of my way as I moved towards the stairs the four who fell down them had already recovered and were at the top shouting and shooting. I was two steps up when an explosion rocked the building staggering I fell and cracked the back of my head off the floor, I saw fire behind me on the first floor. All the running and fighting must have stirred up the grain dust and all the gun fire must have set off a reaction causing the explosion and the crates caught fire. I stood and rubbed the back of my head and checked for blood seeing none I shook my head and started back up. I was halfway up the steps again when pain shot through my leg and I screamed dropping to my knees on the steps. Looking down at my boot I saw the hole and felt the burning of the bullet in my calve looking around I saw no one so I figured it had to be a bullet that ricocheted off a piece of machinery. Slowly I moved up the stairs trying not to disturb the bullet wound when feet appeared in front of me I looked up and smiled at Martin.

"Margo what happened?" His voice was different like it held barely contained excitement.

"I was shot I think it was a ricochet, I can't walk." I held my hand out waiting for him to take it, he crouched down on the step in front of me.

"Oh poor, poor little sister." He cooed then grinned. "This works out so much better, you see the boss didn't take to kindly to you not killing Flash so he wanted me to kill you." My eyes widened at his words.

"W-what?" He ignored me.

"I didn't know how it would work out you are my _baby_ sister I couldn't kill you with my own two hands and I wouldn't trust one of my men to do it. You might have been able to talk them out of it and save yourself ." He clapped his hands together and spread them out. "But this, this is brilliant you can die here." He cupped my face in his right hand and leaned closer to me.

"You should have killed him Margo, your sympathy is why you're going to burn." With that his hand dropped to my shoulder with a shove I was falling backwards the steps digging into my back and shoulders and I tumbled down them to the concrete floor below. I felt the snap in my wrist and the sharp biting pain that shot up my leg as my ankle twisted when I hit the floor. My head lolling to the side to see Martin standing at the top of the stairs before he was gone. I sat up cradling my wrist to my chest as the air filled with black smoke and my mind processed what had just happened.

" _He left me! He left me, my brother left me here to burn in a grain building!"_ I rolled away from the spot I was sitting at as a ceiling beam cracked and plummeted to land where I had been. The temperature was rising as more of the ceiling fell and the crates on the base floor started to catch fire, the smoke was getting thicker.

" _I'm going to die, suffocate and my brother is to blame. He shoved me down the stairs to die!"_ My eyes started to burn from the smoke and a cough broke past my lips.

" _No, he's... he's only teaching me a lesson to listen to him from now on when he tells me something, that's it."_ I tried to tell myself, trick myself into believing Martin hadn't left me that he would come back for me.

My eyes stung from the smoke and I rubbed at them smearing the make up, I scooted closer to the middle of the floor trying to get away from the heat. The smoke was growing thicker making it hard to breath my coughing was getting worse, I couldn't stand the bullet in my calve and my possibly broken ankle saw to that. As the minutes ticked by my faith was striped away layer by layer I waited and hoped. By the time my lungs burned and I was sweating so badly that I could feel the make up running down my face, I knew he wasn't coming back. I pushed my back against the busted crate that once held the scattered canisters of Joker gas and finally tears that had nothing to do with the stinging smoke fell. My good hand came up to cover my mouth trying to filter the smoke as I breathed and coughed violently. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand gripped my shoulder my eyes were too teared up and burned too badly to see anything more than an outline. For the briefest of seconds I told myself Martin had come back for me that it was a form of punishment. That he would apologize for scaring me and we would go back to the base and I would take a shower and go to bed and forget this whole thing. That idea left my mind the second I was scooped up the fresh air hit my face and the sound of voices filled my ears it seems as soon as I was off the floor. The air made me cough the sound deep and brash and my ribs hurt from the episode I blinked rapidly trying to clear my vision as who ever held me started talking.

"See, I told you she was somewhere." That voice, with my good hand I rubbed at my eyes.

"How did you know for a fact she would be here." A woman's voice.

"She's always with her brother." I stopped rubbing my eyes and looked up it was still slightly blurry but I saw red lots of red.

"You," I croaked out before falling into another coughing fit.

"You need oxygen and a cast and a bullet removed, you had an eventful day didn't you kiddo?" I didn't answer as he sat me on a gurney and a medic rushed over and strapped an oxygen mask to my face and lifted my wrist and put it in a splint when she started to untie my boot instinct kicked in. My good leg shot out knocking her backwards I yanked the oxygen mask off and went to slid off the gurney when my shoulders were grabbed and I was held in place.

"Hey, kiddo calm down she needs to do something with your leg to stop the bleeding." My frantic gaze shot around the area, I was alone, no one I knew was there, all alone. My head dropped and I whispered.

"He left me."

"Huh?" My fingers dug into the dirty material of my skirt.

"He left me." I said a little louder, the tears building again.

"I can't hear you kiddo." My head snapped up and I glared at him my pink hair full of soot my face make up smeared, smudged and running.

"He left me!" It left my mouth in a sharp shout. "He left me, he left me to die." My head dropped back down and the tears hit my fists still clenched in my dirty, sooty skirt.

"You're fine now but you have to let the medic take cared of your wounds." I shook my head frantically.

"Come on don't be ridiculous you'll bleed out." Flash said in exasperation.

A sharp pain in the side of my neck had my head whipping around to see Batman holding a syringe, my eyes narrowed and then everything around me started to blur. I heard Flash say something to the other man but it was muffled and sounded far away, staying upright was a challenge and I didn't last long I felt myself tip to the side before everything went black.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Pan) Yeah, I know this one is half the size of chapter one but the next chapter will make up for it. I hope you guys still like it and want more, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pan) Here's chapter 3, I still own nothing.**

 **XXXXXXX**

I woke slowly, my mind muddled the quiet hum of machines and the sound of muffled voices had me sitting up, looking around I saw I was in a hospital room. The stark white walls the white board with notes scribbled on it by whoever my doctor was and the annoying amount of cabinets. Not to mention the array of medical jar paraphernalia, cotton balls, tongue depressors, etc were proof enough that I was in a hospital or in Belle Reve. With a groan I lifted my left hand to rub at my eyes but saw it was bound in an obnoxious orange cast, gently dropping it to my lap I went to use my other hand but found it handcuffed to the thick plastic guardrail of the bed. After giving a few good yanks, I gave up and took inventory on my other injuries looking down I saw I was still wearing my skirt, spandex shorts and half corset. Both of my boots were gone, I spotted them on the rolling tray for food to my right. My left leg was wrapped in bandages from the tops of my toes to my knee and my right foot was still covered in a purple sock. The door to my right clicked open and Batman and a green man I quickly recognized as Martian Manhunter walked in and the door clicked shut behind the green man, Batman walked to my side next to my cuffed hand and gave me a once over. Manhunter stood behind him and to his left watching quietly, I glared at the Dark knight and turned my head away to look at the opposite wall.

"You have information on the Joker and his doings and you're going to tell us what it is." Batman's voice was harsh and to the point, I snorted before I answered.

"Not that you'll believe me but I don't know squat." I bit out, still looking at the far wall.

"You've worked with the Joker for years and you say you don't know anything," He paused. "You're right I don't believe you."

"I didn't work for Joker."

"Oh," His tone was amused. "Then who did you work for?"

 _'My brother, who abandoned me to die.'_ I thought but said. "Myself, I did what I did for me and what I wanted."

"What was it that you wanted?" I turned towards him a smile pulling at my lips.

"Fun," I said and cocked my head. "It's all fun and games playing cat and mouse," I paused. "Of course, right now I'm the mouse but I'll get away from the cats and we can go on with our game."

"So your brother leaving you to die in that building was a game to you then?" My smile faltered slipping into more of a grimace. "You know he wasn't coming back for you, he was one of the first ones to run."

 _'No, he's lying Martin... Martin wouldn't, he would of...?'_ My lips formed a scowl and I shoved the thought from my head it was too late now, I didn't need Martin I could do this on my own.

"What about the concoction in the fake bullet you shot Flash with what compounds were in it?" With a sniff, I lifted a brow and shrugged. "Don't know, all I knew is it would simulate death," I let the smirk slip back onto my lips. "It sure fooled you, Batsy."

"Flash said you had actual bullets, why not just kill him instead of simulating death." He questioned.

"I'm crazy not stupid, Batsy." I looked over at Manhunter then back to him. "It seemed simpler to deal with my brother's anger than the whole of your annoying goody- goody gang. Are you getting anything out of me you wanted Batty?" He looked back at the Maritain.

"This is getting us nowhere, Manhunter she's all yours." Batman stepped back and the martian took his spot I glared at the green man.

"I am going to enter your mind and find what we need, if you do not fight it will go smoother for you." His hands reached out and I jerked back trying to roll off the bed but the handcuffs stopped me, I ended up leaning as far off the bed as the cuffs would allow.

"You stay out of my head." I barked as the cuffs bit into my wrist.

"I can not," He looked back at Batman then returned his red eyed gaze to me. "I do not wish to use force but if you continue to act this way you will force my hand." The way he talked pissed me off.

"I already told you I don't know anything!" I snapped, glaring at the green man not wanting him digging around in my brain, touching things he had no business seeing.

The door clicked open and closed again.

"Hey, I told you not to start until I got here."

"You were taking too long, we need the information she may have on Joker as soon as possible some of those crates of Joker gas got out." So some of the shipment did get out into the public, Martin didn't tell us everything. My scowl deepened at the idea of him keeping more things from me.

"Hey Kiddo!" A hand ruffled my hair and I swatted it away and looked up at the Flash in annoyance at the name he insisted on calling me.

"I'm not your Kiddo!" I snapped, glaring at him it was a mistake to look away from Manhunter, as fingers pressed into my temples and a weird sensation washed over me. I sucked in a sharp breath as everything twisted and blurred out then came back into focus.

I was standing in front of Manhunter the sky behind him a brownish orange, the ladscape behind him flat and barren like a desert with a few dead and gnarled trees doting the horizon. When I turned my attention back to the martian I saw he was looking past me, slowly I turned andmy eyes widened at what I saw, a little girl. Wearing a pair of ratty blue and yellow sneakers jeans with a hole in the left knee and a shirt with a polar bear on it. The white blond hair and blue eyes that stared back confused me, I was staring at myself I was maybe six. I looked back at Manhunter in confusion, ready to demand answers when he spoke.

"This is your inner mind," He motioned behind me and I turned to now see a long hallway filled with twisted, misshapen, and gnarled doors. "That form is what your mind still sees you as."

What did my mind see me as? A little girl? Scared? Innocent? It was wrong I was none of those things, I was a monster. I pushed those thoughts away and instead asked.

"Why are the doors like that?" I looked back at the Martian and the now pale red- brown sky behind him, he looked at me.

"It is how your mind sees the events in your life, you are young and confused the doors may yet fix themselves." It didn't surprise me that my mind was a twisted corridor of what-the-fuck, I was shocked it wasn't worse with skeletons actually falling out of the doors. I had plenty of those in my proverbial closet, I looked around expecting to see a flock of vultures sitting in one of the dead gnarled tree. I was met with more doors and a long hallway instead of the wide open wasteland the only space not covered in a hallway of doors was the sky and it was still the pale red brown.

Manhunter stepped forwards and stopped next to my six year old self and held his hand out, with a smile. "Come."

I didn't want too I shouted at my younger self not to do it that it was my mind and he had no right but as if she didn't hear me my six year old self reached out and gripped two of his fingers in her tiny hand. And they moved down the hallway I hesitated only for a moment before I followed and we moved down the hall of doors. We passed door after door some were twisted and misshapen so badly they looked like 3D art, some of the doors were cracked or had peeling paint chipping off of them. As we moved down the hall Manhunter reached out and brushed his fingers across a door here or there I stopped and looked at the doors he touched. They seemed the same as the others, I didn't see anything that made them stand out, they were just as twisted and warped as any other door. The further we walked the more my six year old self slowed and moved closer to Manhunter then she stopped as did the Martian and myself.

"I don't like it past here it's too scary," She whined and tugged at her shirt with her free hand. "The crying, and screaming scares me and it gets really, really dark." She fidgeted in her spot, I looked past her down the hall until I could see nothing, I had the urge to walk into the inky darkness. It was as if something were tugging me, calling to me whispering for me to step into the inky darkness my feet moved on their own. I took a few steps past the other two I was only a few feet from the darkness when Manhunter's voice broke me out of my trance, I blinked and looked back at them.

"That is alright we need not go any farther than here, will you answer a question for me?" Manhunter asked and my other self nodded.

"Do you know anything about a man called Joker?" My other self viciously shook her head.

"No, he's scary I don't get told anything it's always Martin then he tells me what to do and then we go help with stuff." I snarled at my stupid child self, telling our secrets to him.

"Thank you, little one." The martian patted my six year old selfs head.

"Bye-bye." She looked at me and waved, as she blurred and twisted into nothingness.

The same feeling washed over me and suddenly I was panting looking at the floor and a pair of red clad feet, anger bubbled up and I snapped my head up. My eyes narrowed on the speedster who lifted his hands in a calming manner the sound of Manhunter and Batman talking made me turn to look at the duo.

"So she knows nothing?" Batman said, looking at me the black cowl hiding any emotion.

"Yes, she knows only what she is told."

"I see." His half covered face turned towards me. "Have her sent to Belle Reve." My eyes widened at his words.

"Hey she's just a kid and like I told you before she's harmless." Flash put in quickly stepping to the foot of my bed, shocking me.

"She worked for the Joker, she's most likely killed people, she belongs in prison." Batman said evenly.

"I think I know the villains in my city better than you Batman and she's never once killed anyone, I can't say the same for the others." It was a lie I have killed, twice.

"Flash, I don't know what it is that has you defending her so fiercely but-" He cut the other man off.

"It's because she's a kid who was pulled into something she didn't choose and couldn't get out of." He took a step closer to the Dark knight, his fists clenched. "She's not going to Belle Reve." I watched looking between the two heros, finally Batman let out a deep sigh.

"Manhunter," Batman turned to the Martian. "How dangerous is she?"

"While I was in her mind I found no evidence that she has killed, she has beaten and broken many but never fatally wounded them." He looked over everyone in the room. "But she has a darkness in her that has been moved by the life she has lived, but like us all she can choose either to let the darkness win or stay in the light."

"So she's safe?" Flash asked.

"As safe as any child with a past like her's can be."

"Alright then," He turned to me with a huge smile. "You're coming home with me," I looked at him oddly and Batman made a disbelieving noise. "I already talked to Iris about it and she thinks it's a good idea."

"Flash this is-"

"Look Bats, I got this I think she's a good kid and I told Iris about her the first time me and Kid ran across her. She feels bad for the girl so I'm doing this besides I'm the fastest man on the planet I doubt she'll be a problem." He shot a look back at me and a smile crossed his lips, most likely due to the look of disbelief on my face. "So," He turned back to Batman. "I need the paperwork or what ever it is I do to get this going." Batman stood taking in the red clad man then gave a shake of his head and turned motioning for the other hero to follow him.

"Be back later, Kiddo." He followed Batman out the door and Manhunter followed after the door clicking behind them.

 _'Was I just unofficially adopted by a superhero?'_ I sat in confusion as the though repeated its self over and over again in my head. The man was a utter idiot, why would he want me in his home? Know his identity? His family? This Iris woman? My options were paper thin, it was accept his offer or go to prison. Since I had no intention of going to prison anytime soon or ever for that matter I would play this game or whatever it was of his. When my broken wrist was healed and I could walk on my own two feet I would take him out and get away then Martin would feel my wrath. He really should have killed me himself, because when I got my hands on him he would pray for death. I prided myself on not killing people but Martin may very well get what he had always wanted from me, I just might kill him.

It took nearly two hours for the door to click back open and a dark haired male intern in blue scrubs walked in pushing a dark blue wheelchair and a blond female in pink scrubs with a kitten motif followed with a pair of crutches. The dark haired man stopped the chair by the bed and looked at me as if I would rip his throat out, slowly he held up a key. I realized it was the key for the handcuffs, rolling my eyes I held my wrist up and out for him, he moved slowly like I was a caged animal. As if I would attack him at any given moment like I would waste my energy on him, stupid man. The cuffs slipped off the bed but he kept one end clapped around my wrist. With a little twisting and sliding and some reluctant help from the male intern I was sitting in the chair the fake blue leather sticking to my bare legs. The male intern quickly clicked the cuffs around the arm of the wheelchair and gave a quick tug to make sure he did it properly. As he did this the female intern walked around putting my boots and single sock in a clear hospital grade drawstring bag and set them on my lap. Then I was being wheeled out of the room, the male intern pushing the chair and the blond woman carrying the crutches sending me sideways glances. As we were going down the hall I noticed the lack of people the halls were empty, like everyone on the whole floor had vanished they were all more than likely moved somewhere else it was such a League thing.

I softly snorted at the precautions they took as if I could go anywhere or hurt anyone in my current state we reached the end of the hall and took the elevator four floors down to the basement. We turned a corner and made our way down a long concrete hallway, the place was freezing I suspected we were near the morgue. If the subtle smell of chemicals was anything to go by after a few minutes we went up a concrete ramp. The large garage door slid up and the sunlight poured in, blinding me I shut my eyes against the sudden harsh light only to feel something sharp jam into the side of my neck. As my vision tunneled and black edged its way onto me my last thoughts were.

 _'Fuck Batman.'_

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Pan) There you are. What do you think of Flash's idea of un-officially adopting Margo? How do you think KF will take it?**

 **Pan) So I had to do a little research to see what Iris' character was like and do some more research on Flash (Since he was one of my least favorite supers, I had a limited base to go from) to see if this was even something they would do. From what I found Iris was a pretty laid back chick and she was super sweet so I figured, why not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pan) Hey all, I still don't own the remains of YJ.**

 **Pan) For anyone wanting to know or to clarify Margo is 15 almost 16 and FK just turned 15 this is also set before the series. Not by much I'll say three months before Cadmus.**

 **XXXXXXX**

I woke slowly (for the second time in one day) my eyes bleary and my mouth felt like it was full of cotton, licking my lips I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the dim light. I sat up on my good arm and took in my surroundings I was in a bedroom the walls a boring cream color, there was a dresser against the far wall a pair of sliding doors next to it, most likely a closet. There was a window to my right the blinds slated letting in the light there were a few generic pictures on the wall: lakes, forests and cabins. The bed was a twin and I was covered with a pale blue sheet sitting up fully I tossed the sheet off and saw I was still wearing my soot covered clothes. Gently swinging my left leg to the floor my toes barely brushing the floor I twisted my body and set my right foot fully on the floor. I took in some more of the room the floor was a dark hardwood and there was a small throw rug near the sliding closet doors the door to the bedroom was cracked and light from the hall poured in.

Also the smell of something cooking drifted in through the cracked door and my stomach let out a soft growl at not eating for what I assumed was a whole day. Being drugged twice in one day when you don't expect it tends to throw off your grasp of time flow. I looked at the bedside table and the crutches the blond intern had been carrying were leaning against it, using my right foot to hold all my weight I pushed off the bed grabbing the bedside table with my left hand when I tipped too far forwards. Hissing in pain when it jolted my broken wrist grabbing the crutches I jammed them under my arms and was testing the least painful way to move when I jumped at the sound of a door banging opened followed by shouting. I leaned most of my weight onto my right side and awkwardly hobbled to the door pulling it open and slowly made my way towards the shouting. I made it to the end of the hall that opened into what looked to be the living room when I saw who was shouting I blinked slowly.

"Are you insane!" Kid flash shouted looking at a blond man who was standing in front of him then his head twisted so he was looking at a brunette female. "Is he insane?" He snapped pointing at the blond.

"Wally you're over reacting." The blond stated, the yellow and red clad teen looked at him.

"Over reacting! She's a part of the Clown gang, she works for the Joker! If anything you're under reacting!" The speedster barked, then he looked back to the woman.

"Aunt Iris you can't think this is a good idea?" The woman sighed and fiddled with her fingers.

"It was actually my idea, Wally." The boy was silent for a moment.

"What!" Was his shrieked reply.

"I've though about it for a while since Barry told me about her, it seemed like she was only trying to stay with her brother, she needs a new direction." The woman- Iris- said and my eyes went wide at her words. Why would she defend someone she's never met and someone she knew was a bad guy? I tried adjusting my weight but moved too far over and knocked into a table and a picture fell to the floor with a clattered and I had three sets of eyes on me.

"Er, hello." I said looking around the three faces Isis' face held a soft smile Barry's held a neutral expression and Kid Flash had a scowl and a glare cast my way.

"I see you're finally awake are you hungry?" Iris asked, before I could speak Kid Flash spoke.

"Seriously you're going to feed her! She shot Flash in the face he had a bruise the size of a fifty cent piece in the center of his forehead for two weeks."

"Oh, wally calm down." Iris chided.

"Don't tell her my name." The teen snapped in annoyance.

"She'll find out one way or another, she will be staying here after all besides how will you two get to know each other if she doesn't know your name?" The woman replied.

"I don't want to get to know her, she's evil and Batman doesn't trust her." This boy was really nerve grating.

"Well that's too bad, because Margo will be living here and that's final. And from what I hear Batman doesn't trust anyone." Iris said then turned her gaze back to me. "Now, are you hungry? I made roast." I looked at the brunette and then at the blond who I figured was Flash then to Kid who now had his arms crossed and was still glaring at me.

"Kind of." I answered shifting on my good foot my other resting on the tips of their toes.

"Well that's settled come on it should be done," She waved for me to follow her, slowly I shifted and hobbled after her. I stopped next to her at the entryway to the kitchen she looked back at Kid Flash or Wally as she and the blond called him. "Are you going to stay for dinner, I made apple pie." I saw the tick in his jaw.

"You can't win me over with pie, not this time." He huffed.

"Suite yourself more for me." The blond, Iris had called Barry said as he waltzed into the kitchen.

"Come on Margo." Iris walked into the large kitchen and moved towards Barry who had pulled the lid off of a large crock pot. He got the back of his hand smacked with a spoon as he tried to snag something out of the pot, shaking the abused appendage he smiled and sat at the table.

"Have a seat, kiddo." He said waving at the chair across from him, as I sank into the chair and Kid Flash made himself known again as he stood a few feet inside the doorway of the kitchen.

"You guys are seriously okay with this? With having the enemy living here? Leaving her alone with Aunt Iris?" The mentioned woman sighed as she set a plate in front of me then looked at the masked teen.

"Yes, Wally as I said before it was my idea I think she can be trusted so does Barry now I don't want to hear anymore on the matter." She set another plate in front of the blond who thanked her and started eating. "Now are you going to eat dinner with us, like I said it's pot roast and I have a pie in the oven."

I was holding my fork with a baby carrot stabbed on it and looked over at him and caught his glare, and to add to his annoyance I gave him a sweet smile. Then shoved the carrot in my mouth smiling around the fork, his eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms in a huff.

"I don't eat with the enemy." He quipped, and I smirked.

"Too bad I was looking forward to getting to know you, seeing as we'll be seeing a lot of each other." I said in innocents.

"I don't want to know anything about you!" He snapped.

"But I want to know things about my new acquaintance, Wally." I smiled at the look that crossed his face as I used his name and took another bite of food.

"I never said you could use my name."

"Then what am I supposed to call you?" I questioned, loving the fact I was getting under his skin.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk to you." My smile grew.

"Then what's with this conversation we're having?" He opened his mouth and closed it, if looks could kill I'm pretty sure I would have been done. There was a sharp beeping and Iris stood and opened the oven and carefully pulled the pie out setting it on the counter.

"Hey, Nothing the pie's done." I said biting into another carrot, and looking at him from the corner of my eye.

He sputtered before forming words. "I'm going home!" He spun on his heel and made it to the door.

"Pie smells amazing, Miss. Iris." I said, and watched as his steps faltered, he glared over his shoulder.

"Your hair is ridiculous looking!" He snapped before stomping out of the kitchen and the front door slammed a moment later.

"He wanted some pie." Iris said as she sat back at the table, smiling.

"Oh, yeah." Barry put in as he finished the rest of his food then looked at me. "And you if you're gonna win him over don't pick on him so much."

"Who said I wanted to win him over?" I asked. "I like messing with people, it's fun."

"You're gonna have to work on that."

I wanted to laugh at him and tell him no way but I couldn't if I wanted to stay in this game so I grit my teeth and said. "Okay, I'll try, no promises though."

"I'll take what I can get." He said moving to get more food.

"Margo after we eat I can help you wash your hair." Iris said. "Since you can't take an actual shower due to your leg for at least two days. Then you can wash up and I'll see if you can fit in something of mine until tomorrow." She looked me over slowly. "I think you would be able to wear my old sun dress it's yellow so it won't work with your hair." She muttered the last part. "But it'll only be until I go shopping tomorrow, of course I'll need your sizes."

"Sizes?"

"Yes clothing sizes I think your about a five? Is that about right?" She asked.

I looked at her in shocked confusion she was going farther than I though in this game to actually buy me clothes. Why would she waste money on me? I had what I was wearing and I had what was at the old base in my tote. So why go thought the trouble, was it to win me over only to rip it out from under me? That's what Martin would do, it's what anyone in the old gang would do myself included. Win someone over with kindness then when you have them content and placid, attack. It's both physically and mentally wounding, it's a top notch plan of deception, one I wouldn't fall for.

"Margo?" The sound of my name brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up from my plate to see both Iris and Barry looking at me.

"You spaced out a little there, kiddo."

"Sorry." I said, setting the fork down.

"It's alright now about your size." I looked over at Iris trying to see the spark of deception, something hidden in her eyes or body language but saw nothing.

"Yeah, it's a five a three depending on the brand." I finally answered.

"Okay then. Well let me get the table cleared and grab a towel and we can get your hair washed." She said giving me a smile. I nodded watching her as she grabbed my plate and her own Barry stood grabbing his own and helped put the leftover food away and wash the dishes. After they were done Barry said something about League business gave Iris a kiss and walked toward the kitchen door.

Pausing he looked over his shoulder at me for a moment then gave a still wave and walked out saying. "Have fun bonding, ladies."

"We will." Iris called after him as she walked up to the table. "Well I'll be right back and we can get started on your hair." She patted my shoulder as she walked past.

I heard the click and muffed thump as she hunted down what she needed and finally she came back with a green towel two bottles and a small square throw pillow. Setting both on the counter she grabbed a chair and slid it to the sink with the back pressed against the counter top. Grabbing the pillow she set it on the chair then looked over at me.

"Well lets get to it." She said and turned to the sink and turned the water on.

I grabbed the crutches and hobbled my way to the other chair leaning my weight into my left side I quickly shifted my right knee to the chair then shifted my weight again. Once my weight was all on my right knee I leaned the crutches against the counter and watched as Iris let the water from the sink run over her fingers.

"That should be warm enough, if you will." She made a motion with her hands towards the sink and I shifted forward my left arm resting on the back of the chair and my right on the lip of the sink as I looked at the stainless steel of the sink. The warm water washed over my head and I watched as the water turned dinghy and swirled down the drain. "So what made you choose pink, because I have to admit Wally was right. The color doesn't suit you." Iris asked as she poured shampoo onto my hair and her fingers worked it into a fluffy lather.

I let a small smile cross my lips at the thought of Harley bouncing into my room with the box of pink dye in hand saying it would be much better than the current mint green color.

"Harley- I assume you know who she is?" I asked as the smell of coconut filled my nose.

"I do." Was my reply so I went on.

"She liked to dye my hair when the mood struck her, it was like I was her personal life sized doll baby she like to dress me up too. Anyway, the pink was her idea she said it would stand out and would be nicer than the color my hair was at the time."

"And what color would that be?" She asked as water rushed over my head again, I closed my eyes to keep the shampoo out.

"Mint green." The fingers that were running through my hair getting all the suds out paused slightly and a faint laugh was heard.

"Well both of those colors sound bad, why so vibrant?"

"I actually didn't think the green was that bad." I muttered and went on. "Why else? To stand out to make people remember who did it. Who blew up the bank. Who kidnapped the mayor. Who did what ever, if you don't stand out you won't be remembered and you'll never expand."

"I guess that makes sense." The water stopped and something else was scrubbed into my hair. "So were the clothes her idea too?"

"At first it was only the face paint but then as I got older I started to emulate what Harley wore to a lesser degree. It started out as pants with two different colored legs or multicolored layered skirts then kind of grew into what I'm wearing now."

"You really care for Harley don't you?" Iris asked as she washed the conditioner from my hair.

I paused before I answered wondering if it was some kind of trap question but figured she knew the answer already so I answered. "I do, I was around her since I was six so nearly ten years it's only natural I feel close to her."

It was a round about reply, I wasn't about to tell her that Harley was the closest I had to a mother growing up, how sad would that sound? That my mother figured was an Ex-psychiatrist who fell in love with her patient and couldn't discern the difference between love and what ever she and Joker had going on. Not likely, I loved Harley as I assumed you would love your parent but I wasn't about to go blabbing that gem to anyone.

"That's true." The water shut off and the excess water was ringed from my hair I sat up and the green towel was draped over my head. "But cared for figured or not the choice of this color pink with your blue eyes was a bad decision."

"I agree I didn't like it either but she was so happy about it, I went with it." I shifted and sat on the chair stretching my right leg to work out my now stiff knee.

"So you're saying if I got something to strip the pink out back to your natural color you wouldn't mind?" She questioned as she busied herself with drying my hair.

"Not at all."

"Then I guess I have something to add to my shopping list tomorrow." I didn't reply as she dried my hair pulling the towel away I looked up from the tiled floor and seen her smiling at me, I looked at her oddly.

"It's just now that its clean the pink is even more obnoxious."

"Yeah, well it used to serve its purpose." She didn't say anything to that but went on.

"We should have it out before Wally comes over, seeing that he doesn't trust you as far as he can throw you. You can bet you'll be seeing a lot of him along his glaring and remarks the last thing he needs is ammunition." She said with a sigh.

"That would be nice, if I have to listen to him I'd rather not hear about something we both agree on." Iris laughed at my remark.

"Well lets go get you something to change into so you can wash up and then we can have some of that pie before Barry gets home and eats the whole thing." I looked at her in disbelief. "Trust me he can do it, I've seen it firsthand him and Wally both." I thought it over and found it made sense from what I knew they had higher metabolic rates so it made sense they could consume more food to make up for it.

I just settled for a small 'huh' and grabbed my crutches and followed Iris as she walked down the hallway Stepping into her room I saw her digging around in a dresser she turned around shutting the drawer with her foot and walked to her closet and pulled out the yellow sundress. She walked past me and I followed again she paused by another door and flicked on a light stepping into the bathroom I saw the clothes set on the counter by the sink. A pair of black cotton shorts and a forest green tank top the sundress was laying next to them.

"Well here's a wash cloth and soap, I'll go put the dress in your room and plate up the pie and some ice cream while you clean up. You can put your dirty clothes in the hamper." She grabbed the dress and walked out shutting the door on her way.

I looked around the small bathroom it wasn't much just what came typically in a bathroom: shower bathtub combo, sink set in a gray counter top, toilet, mirrored medicine cabinet, towel rack and a small linen cupboard stocked with towels wash clothes and hair products. Looking in the mirror I saw some of my face paint still smudged across my left check bone and the right side of my jaw. My eyes still had a fair amount dark eyeliner coating them my dark lipstick was all but gone only a faint color remained. Most of it was likely rubbed off during the fire and smeared onto Flashes' suit and some might have been removed at the hospital but what was left wasn't flattering, I looked like crap. Turning on the water I leaned the crutches against the counter and stood on my right foot grabbing the wash cloth and soap I scrubbed the remaining face paint and make up from my face. Closing the lid to the toilet I sat down and washed off my arms and legs tossing the cloth in the hamper I changed into the shorts and top. Balling my clothes up I hesitated before throwing them in the hamper as well, grabbing my crutches and leaving the bathroom. As I made it to the living room Iris looked from the T.V smiling as she stood up.

"I got the pie cut and had the ice cream siting out so it would be more manageable I hope you like vanilla?" She waited for my answer, I nodded. "Okay then go ahead and have a seat and put your foot on the coffee table on that pillow." With that she walked into the kitchen and I moved to the couch and all but dropped onto it. Shifting I got my left leg onto the table and my right leg tucked under me and fidgeted until it was comfortable. Iris came back a few minutes later carrying two plates and handed me one and sunk down on the other end of the couch tucking her legs up beside her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, now lets see what's on." She flipped on the T.V.

The next three hours was filled with bad sitcoms, a drama and small talk I found out that her and Barry were indeed married and had been so for the past six years. That Wally was related to her by blood and that she had a sister I also found that they were good friends with the first Flash Jay and his wife Joan. I gave choice bits of my back story my brother was twelve years older than me, my middle name was Eve, I hated dogs, snakes, and mice. I thought bacon was the single most disgusting thing on the plant only second to beansprouts and I liked classical music. After our small chat Iris made her way to bed saying she had to work and she would stop and get my clothes afterwards. I sat on the couch watching the news for another half hour before I made my way to the spare room I woke up in shutting the door. I sat on the bed thinking about whatever this game was the unspoken rules confused me, it was hard to tell if it was a game or if they actually cared. I snorted at the absurd thought, leaned the crutches against the bedside table and laid back on the pillows, thinking of a way to get back to what I needed to do. Get out and get my revenge on my dear sweet brother.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Pan) Ta da. So feedback, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pan) Hello dearies. I'm super happy about all the positive feedback (Reviews, Favorites, Follows) I've gotten for this story! You guys rock.**

 **Pan) I got a few reviews questioning Margo's brother and his sudden jump from loving to crazy, if you will. About Barry and Iris letting Margo live with them, I don't know if anyone else is questioning this too but I'll answer to the best of my ability without spoilers. As for Margo's brother that will all be explained in a few chapters. As for Barry and Iris I don't really believe she's really a 'random' stranger seeing as Barry has dealt with her for years. She is still a stranger but in essence he see's her as a non- threat and there is a method to my madness.**

 **Pan) Well I've rambled enough, I still own nothing.**

 **XXXXXXX**

I really hated yellow it was a horrid color too bright and flashy and drew too much attention, I think I just figured out why Kid Flashes costume were the colors it was. I snorted at the thought and looked at the yellow hem of the sundress that was less than an inch above my knees seeing that Iris was a good five inches taller than me the dress hung farther than it should have. I was woken up that morning when Iris knocked at my door and told me she and Barry would both be leaving for work and that she would be back around five. She asked for my undergarment sizes since she forgot to the night before once I muttered them to her, rubbing at my eyes with my good hand she sent me a smile telling me to help myself to anything in the kitchen before she shut my door. I had sat up and looked at the dress hanging from the hook on the back of the door and glared at it, sleeveless with only thin straps and a squared neckline. Glancing down at the black shorts and green top I thought of just wearing them but didn't feel like wearing bed clothes all day. After a few minutes of glaring at the dress and talking myself into it I stood grabbed my crutches and hobbled over to the dress. A few minutes of precariously balancing on my right foot I had it on, balled the shorts and shirt up and threw them at the bed and made my way back and dropped onto it.

I spent the next two hours with my right leg tucked under me and my left stretched out in front of me meditating and practicing my psychokinesis. I had sloppily folded the shorts and the tank top with it, they had fallen to the bed a lot during the process and it took a good ten minutes but I did it. After that I rearranged the pictures on the walls and moved the dresser underneath the window and opened the curtains and managed to get the blinds up so I could see outside. I was met with a dark wooden privacy fence and the squirrel sitting on top of it and let out an annoyed huff with my idea of watching the outside world crushed I leaned back on my pillows. After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling my stomach growled I sat up, I was hungry and Iris did say to help myself to the kitchen. Hobbling to the kitchen I looked around at the cabinets I needed something quick and easy, not that I knew how to cook anything anyways if it wasn't microwaveable I couldn't cook it.

Spotting a loaf of bread on top of the refrigerator I grabbed it and tossed it to the counter and opened the fridge door. Pulling out a deli bag of turkey I threw that to the counter it was quickly followed by slice of cheese. I looked at the mayo siting in the door and contemplated tossing it to the counter also. It wasn't that far of a throw with a shrug I tossed the plastic jar, it hit with a clatter knocking into the ceramic cookie jar behind it. Shutting the fridge door I made it to the counter and pulled open a few drawers before finding a butter knife and made my sandwich. I pulled open the cabinet above me and found a small plate and put my sandwich on it then sat at the kitchen table. Leaning my crutches next to me I concentrated on the plate and moved it to me, smiling when it didn't clatter to the floor. As I sat at the table slowly eating my sandwich I thought over my options for getting out of this house and getting back at Martin. I had of course briefly thought of just using my powers and knocking them out but I quickly put that out of my mind. With my leg the way it was I wouldn't get very far before I was caught and tossed into Belle Reve or god forbid Arkham, I didn't want that. Seeing as I had no one to help get me out I'd be trapped there far longer than I would want and there were a few people in there I didn't want to run across. Taking another bite out of my food I sadly resigned myself to the fact I would have to stay here until my leg was usable and my wrist was out of the cast.

I heard the faint sound of a key clicking in and the door open, glancing at the clock on the wall I saw it was only half after noon. Leaning back on the legs of my chair I could see into the living room and my brow drew down as I watched as the intruder stalked into the kitchen. Sitting the chair back down I took in the glaring red headed freckled boy he wore blue jeans a green tee shirt and had a black backpack slung over his right shoulder. He pulled out the kitchen chair across from me and dropped his back pack onto it then placed his hands on the table and leaned in.

"I don't know what you're planning but it won't work." He said.

That voice it wasn't the high annoying pitch it was last night with all of his screeching but it was the same.

"Huh, not what I expected." I muttered taking another bite of my sandwich.

"What do you mean not what you expected?" He questioned, I chewed slowly and finally answered him.

"I didn't figure you would look so dopey, is all." He made a strangled sound in the back of his throat as he stood straight looking affronted.

"I don't look dopey!" He started then his brow pulled down as he frowned. "And stop trying to change the subject, I don't trust you." His arm crossed over his chest.

"Oh no, how ever will I go on without your trust, my sweet dope." I quipped shoving the last bit of food in my mouth.

"I'm serious Barry and aunt Iris might trust you but I don't, you're dangerous." Looking over at him I raised a brow as I slid my chair back and pulled to my feet placing my good hand on the table top and leaned across it.

"You already said that and I don't care if you trust me or not." I don't know why I didn't stop myself and let my mouth think on its own but I went on. "But you're right I am dangerous, with a thought or a flick of my wrist I could cause a lot of grief and pain. It's what I'm best at and you'd do well to stay out of my way." His eyes narrowed as I went on. "But you see, I won't do anything to your Barry and Iris I need them at the moment seeing as I'm at a mobile disadvantage so as long as they don't cause me any stress or annoyance we'll all get along just fine."

I don't know what had me egging the teenage sidekick on maybe it was ingrained into my personality after years of working with the Clown gang to irritate and unnerve who I perceived as the enemy. Even if it was at a subconscious level, or maybe I was actually insane and I had yet to to catch on or even care about the idea but whatever it was I had little control over what spewed out of my mouth.

The other teens eyes narrowed to near slits and he leaned his weight onto his hands again as he glared at me his words soft and menacing as he spoke, ice in his tone. "If you hurt Aunt Iris you going to Arkham will be the last thing for you to worry about."

My lips curled into a smile. "Is that threat, Speedy?" I saw the small tick in his jaw.

"No, that's a promise." He growled.

"Ooo, feisty." I quipped snapping my teeth at him the smile still in place.

"You're insane." He stood to his full height which made him about an inch or so taller than myself.

"So I've been told, Waaalllly." The irritated look that crossed his face as I drew out his name in a sing-song fashion nearly had me laughing.

He opened his mouth to retort when the phone rang I glanced in the direction of the sound as it chimed then looked back at the glaring ginger.

"You gonna get that, Spanky?" His eye twitched.

"No, that's what voice-mail is for as I've said before I don't trust you." I rolled my eyes at the paranoid teen.

"Like I can do anything in the state I'm in now." I practically scoffed, as the voice-mail picked up the phone call after the generic monotone voice stated the whole leave your message sepal there was a high pitched beep then.

"Wallace West you pick up the phone this instant!" Iris' voice filled the silence and I snorted.

"Better do what Auntie says Wallace." I bit back the laugh that bubbled up when his eye twitched and he stalked past me never taking his eyes away as he went to get the phone, I tipped the chair back to watch him. He snatched the wireless phone up from the receiver.

"Yeah." He paused listening to his aunt. "About twenty minutes." Another pause. "No." Another pause and his face twisted into something akin to slight horror. "Of course not, that's... no way!" He looked my way as he listened. "In the kitchen, she made a mess." His eyes drifted up to the ceiling in a half hearted eye roll he walked towards me with a mumbled. "Okay."

The phone was thrust at me I lifted a brow at it then gave him the same look.

"Aunt Iris wants to talk to you." I took the phone and fumbled with it when he let go before I had a grip on it, I shot the boy a glare and he quickly returned it.

"Hello?"

" _Is Wally being nice to you Margo?"_ I thought about tossing fuel onto the fire but I fought the deep seated urge and instead said.

"He's being tolerable, better than the screeching harpie he was yesterday." I looked over to watch what reaction I would get from him, to my disappointment he had his head shoved in the refrigerator.

" _Okay I was worried he would be mean to you."_

"Naw, he's too busy raiding your refrigerator to care about me at the moment." She laughed.

" _That doesn't really surprise me, the boy practically lives in kitchens."_ I let out a snort, Wally pulled his head out of the fridge and gave me a look before he grabbed a Tupperware bowl full of fruit and shut the door. _"So have you ate?"_

"Yeah, I'm working on cleaning up the sandwich stuff."

" _Oh, just have Wally put it away for you tell him I said so."_ I smiled this would annoy him, Looking over at the ginger he raised a brow at my smile.

"Iris said for you to pick up my mess because I'm an invalid at the moment." He nearly choked on the grape he had tossed in his mouth.

"What! You got it out you can put it up." He snapped.

"Not my orders, Spanky." He jabbed the fork he held into a piece of fruit and stood from his chair with a muttered 'fine'.

"Now he's sad, Mrs. Iris."

" _He'll be okay."_ I smirked at her words. _"Well I'll be home in about three hours hopefully Wally can get along with you for that long."_ She said with a sigh. _"You guys can watch T.V and there in a small bookshelf in my room if you would rather read."_

"Okay, I think we'll be fine." I glanced at the ginger who was putting the bread back on the refrigerator. "I think we're making progress in the friendship thing." I smirked as he rolled his eyes and pulled open the fridge and took out a bottle of water.

" _That would be nice, well I'll see you both when I get home, bye."_ I hummed and hung up after she did setting the phone on the table by my plate I stood and grabbed my crutches. I figured a book would be a good way to pass the time and ignore Wally so I made my way to Iris and Barry's room and hoped the woman had good taste in literature. Seeing the short bookshelf I leaned the crutches against it and crouched down awkwardly on one foot and skimmed over the titles and stopped on a book full of Shakespeare's works. Pulling myself back to an upright I tucked the crutches under my arms and held the book with my cast covered hand then turned and nearly screamed the book hit the carpeted floor.

"What hell, why are you so close to me!" I barked at the boy standing no more than three feet from me.

"I wanted to know what you were doing." He defended.

"You could have just asked you creeper." I huffed and looked at the book and focused and lifted it back to my hand as Wally snapped at me saying he wasn't a creeper.

"Why are you in here?"

"Getting a book." I said in annoyance as I moved past him and to the hall he followed and dropped into a recliner I sunk onto the couch.

The next two hours were spent with me having my nose shoved in the book full of Shakespeare stories and trying to drown out the drone of the T.V. Having Wally shoot me looks and small glares when I would shift too much and he thought I was 'going to try something', paranoid weirdo. He trailed me when I went to get a new book and a bottle of water, it was irritating like he didn't trust me. Well I saw his point but what could I really do with a busted leg and arm not too much of anything, I mean it took me ages to walk down the hall. My fear factor should have taken a nose dive seeing that the boy could most likely outrun me with out his power. So worrying about what I'm going to do in an empty house, was pretty pointless as far as I was concerned. With a sigh I closed the new book I was reading and tossed it to the coffee table and stood my head rolled to the side when Wally spoke.

"Now what are you doing?" His hands were on the arms on the chair ready to push himself up.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He dropped back onto the chair, my eyes lit up. "What you ain't going to follow me?"

"N-no!" He sputtered and I fought back the grin that threatened to spit my face.

"Are you sure I might maliciously rearrange your aunts hair products," I moved to the opening of the hallway. "You know switch the labels on the shampoo and conditioner bottles so everyone washes their hair backwards, because that's really evil."

"Haha, just go." He huffed leaning back into the chair his arms crossed.

When I got out of the bathroom I heard talking making my way to the living room I saw Iris was standing with the front door open and two shoe boxes tucked under her arm and five large bags in her hands. Kicking the door shut she dropped the bags on the floor by the coffee table and set the boxes on it then spoke to Wally.

"Where's Margo?" The ginger pointed over her shoulder at me looking over she sent me a sweet smile. "I got you clothes and a few other things." She waved at the bags and boxes.

I looked at all of it and gaped. "All of that?"

"Well yes." My lack of a reply let her go on. "I got you all kinds of things skirts, shorts, pants of all sorts, tee shirts, tank tops, halter tops, undergarments, a hair brush, toothbrush, and shoes."

I stood in shock taking in all the things she had bought for me and trying to find the hidden meaning behind it. She could have gotten a few things but it seemed she spent a small fortune on me with the amount of bags and I couldn't find it. This woman confused me she was hard to read, I didn't like it I was good at reading people and she was far from being readable. Like Barry he trusted I wouldn't hurt him of his wife but he figured I would try something to get away once I was able. His short glances and drawn together brow gave it away and it was painfully noticeable that Wally didn't trust me at all.

"Oh I also got something to strip the pink out of your hair and I stopped at the pharmacy and picked up a prescription for pain for your leg and wrist."

"Pain?" I held my arm up. "I feel fine."

"The syringe you were knocked out with was laced with a high dose of painkillers, I'm surprised you haven't started feeling the aches yet." Iris said as she scooped up the boxes and bags.

"Good pain tolerance." She didn't comment on what I said.

"Well lets go put this away and we can get to work on your hair and then I can make dinner, I was thinking beef stew, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Food was food I wasn't complaining especially if it wasn't from a microwave and tasted amazing.

I sat on my bed and pulled the tags and stickers from and then folded all the clothes from the bags while Iris put them away in the short dresser that I moved under the window. I put the hair bush and toothbrush on the bed side table and followed Iris back to the living room she stopped to grab a towel from the bathroom and the small pillow before going to the kitchen. She set everything up like the day before and I settled onto the chair and stuck my head in the sink the process was long and annoying. It took an hour to get the pink out, it took twenty minutes for the color stripper to work then the rest of the time was spent with a deep conditioner scrubbed into my hair and a shower cap over that. During that hour Iris started dinner and Barry came home and walked into the kitchen kissed Iris' cheek and looked at me oddly then left to go talk with Wally who didn't dare come in the kitchen. He was a smart boy after getting a knife thrown at him after laughing at the way I looked he decided staying out was a good idea. After Iris had everything in a pot she checked the clock and told me we could take the conditioner out, I was grateful. She was in the process of drying my hair when Barry walked back in talking.

"How goes the hair works?"

"It should be good after I get it dried." Iris answered scrubbing a little harder.

"So you picking another crazy color?"

"I didn't buy her one, besides I think it would be good for her hair to keep her natural color for a while all the chemicals are bad for it." She paused with her vigorous drying. "I think that should be good." And pulled the towel away.

"Huh white blond."

I looked over and saw it was Barry who spoke. "Yeah, and?"

He gave a small grin. "It's just a rare hair color I'm surprised you dye it, it's pretty." He elbowed Wally looking down at the boy he went on. "Ain't it?"

His green eyes shot up to his uncle then to me then back and he snorted crossing his arms. "It's just a hair color."

"But it makes her so much cuter, don't you think Iris?" I looked between them in confusion.

"I agree." She said setting the towel on the counter and going to the stove to stir dinner.

"What do you say Wally?"

The boy looked like a deer in headlights as he thought of a reply. "Whatever." He said lamely and shot a look at the clock. "I'm going home, mom said something about tacos." He walked out of the kitchen.

When the door clicked shut Barry burst into laughter and sat at the table, I looked at him in confusion as I slowly slid my chair to the table.

"You pick on him too much, Barry." Iris said from the stove.

"You helped."

"I did, didn't I?" She looked over smiling. "Dinner's done."

I didn't ask what was going on, I wasn't sure if I wanted to know I let them have there little inside joke even when they would glance at me and little smirks and grins would slip over their lips.

 **XXXXXXX**

 **Pan) There we go.**

 **Pan) I really liked writing the scene between Margo and Wally I was smiling like an idiot the whole time.**

 **Pan) Fun fact: Smile for me wasn't going to be the first Young Justice fiction I posted it was originally going to be one I have about Catwomans apprentice but I thought of a title for this story first.**


End file.
